DiNozzo's Family
by TheFemaleWinchester
Summary: Its mothers day and everyone is out with their mothers, however Tony and Gibbs are in the office talking about family


A/N: I wrote this cause it seemed perfect…

NCIS

Gibbs sat behind his desk doing his least favourite part of cracking a case. Paperwork. And there were stacks of it. It was Mothers Day and knowing he was going to do it on the Monday anyway persuaded him to complete it on the 2nd Sunday of the month. Anyway he really didn't want to see his mother. She was horrible this time of year because no one really talked to her.

Most of the office was away celebrating the occasion with their various female guardians. Ducky was having tea with his mom, Abby was taking her mom to a spa centre, Tim was having a barbeque at home, Ziva had sent her Grandmother in Israel various presents and was at the moment spending the day with a family friend and even Palmer managed to grab a date with his mother, taking her to some restaurant down the road. Gibbs tried to guess what the Director was doing but Jenny had refused to give out any information.

Gibbs stopped writing for a minute and thought about his second in command. Tony hadn't told anyone what he was doing today. Gibbs knew Tony's mother had died but he always spoke about his Aunt as if she was his mom. Right on que DiNozzo walked through the elevator of NCIS and stopped in his tracks when he saw his boss.

"Funny DiNozzo." Gibbs said looking at his watch. "The one day you come on time is the one day you're not needed."

Tony looked around slightly confused and placed the package he was holding behind his back. "You know me Boss," he muttered and headed to his desk taking care in where he put the box so it was out of Gibbs's line of vision.

"What's in the box?" Gibbs asked going back to his paperwork.

"A present." Tony replied pretending to do something at his desk.

"Who for?"

"My…" he paused turning red. "Mom." he said quietly.

Gibbs didn't look up but felt a twang at his heart. No matter what he said or did he thought of DiNozzo as his son. "What'd you get her?"

DiNozzo smirked a little. "Perfume. Didn't know exactly what to get her."

Gibbs did think it was a bit weird getting a dead woman something but said nothing. Tony obviously knew what was going through Gibbs's mind and corrected him. "It's not for my real mother obviously. She died a long time ago before I could afford to buy presents."

"So who's it for?" Gibbs asked.

Tony smiled slightly a true smile and chuckled. "My surrogate mom. I've got kind of like a surrogate family."

Gibbs nodded thinking it was his Aunt. Tony worked away at his computer while actually playing games. He was waiting for Gibbs to leave so he could drop off the present.

Gibbs decided the silence wasn't normal so started talking. "What's your surrogate family like? They your friends or something?"

Tony nodded. "Yep." he thought for a few seconds. "There are four children, including me, a wacky uncle and his son, a mom and a dad. Coolest family ever." he muttered the last part thinking Gibbs wouldn't hear but he really should've known better.

"How'd you all meet?" Gibbs questioned.

At this DiNozzo laughed. "Chance. We were all put in the same room and everything worked out."

"I'm guessing you're the big brother."

"Pretty much. The youngest is my sister. She's funny and always makes me smile. Everyone looks out for her because she's the youngest and acts really innocent. If something happens to her we all go into protective mode but the funny thing is she can kick the bad guys but herself. Then it's my brother. He is really nerdy. Computer genius nerdy. I always tease him about it but really I couldn't imagine life without him. Then it's my other sister. She wasn't always there. I had another sister before her but she passed away." Tony looked up at saw Gibbs still writing his report and taking everything in as he did. "Well my sister now she's really cool. Doesn't take crap from anyone."

There was silence for a few seconds and Gibbs asked another question. "What about your wacky uncle and cousin?"

"Well my Uncle is a doctor. Can fix anything and he has a really strong stomach. My cousin is also a doctor and follows my uncle around everywhere. My uncle isn't really wacky, he's just really talkative and bold but my cousin is the complete opposite. He doesn't talk quite as much and is always buried in a book or trying to blend in with the shadows. Although I'm convinced her leads a double life."

"How about your mom and dad?"

Tony paused and swallowed hard not really knowing what to say. "The lady who I call my mom was one of the people who came later. I've known her for a while but only started getting to know her properly once she joined my little family. She's strict and always wants us to do the best we can do. Her and my dad are really good friends but don't always see eye to eye. It's kind of crap for him because she wears the pants, so to speak, but he does what he wants anyway."

Gibbs nodded knowing his own marriages were like that. The woman wore the pants but he still did whatever he wanted. "What about you're Dad? You haven't said much about him."

"He's the best one of all." DiNozzo said truthfully. "He taught me everything I know and always has my back. He has all of these rules which we all think he makes up on the spot but it doesn't matter because we follow them anyway. If anything ever happened to him none of us think we could cope. He is best friends with my uncle. Always looks out for my youngest sister buying her things and making sure nothing happens to her, even though she doesn't need protection. He is a pain in the ass to me, my brother and my other sister but we all know he does it because he only wants us to do the best we can. And he is also a bit of a Casanova. Well at least that's what my sister who died used to say."

Gibbs stood up and tapped some papers so they could be even. He placed them in a tray and grabbed his bag. "You'll have to introduce me to them sometime." Gibbs walked towards the elevator. "You should go see them DiNozzo instead of playing games on a government computer."

Tony quickly closed the game but grinned as he replied. "I've already seen my Dad and I'm going out for drinks later with my siblings and my cousin."

"Your Mom?" he called as the elevator doors opened.

"I'm going soon." he shouted in reply.

"Good going." Gibbs laughed. "You followed rule number seven to a tee. Always be specific when you lie. See you DiNozzo." As the elevator doors closed locking him in. Both DiNozzo and Gibbs knew who DiNozzo's family was.

"See you Boss." Tony smiled as he stood up and headed to the Directors office. He snuck into the empty office and placed the green box on Jenny's desk.

He grabbed his jacket and looked at the time. It was nearing 5:00 pm. He pulled his backpack over his shoulder and headed downstairs to the garage. Tony jumped into his car and pulled out his phone.

"Hey Abbs we still going tonight?" DiNozzo asked. He heard the familiar voice of Abby reply. "Okay I'll see you there soon, I'm going to go pick up Ziva." After Abby said goodbye he shut the phone and drove to the address Ziva had given him.

He pulled his phone out again and called her. "Ziva, I'm out front." he said to the phone. Ziva replied and in a matter of minutes she came out the front. As she stepped into the car DiNozzo frowned. "Don't you have a jacket?" Tony started driving again.

Ziva was wearing a low cut v-neck shirt with no sleeves. "No, Tony, I do not have a jacket." she rolled her eyes slightly.

"You cold?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she replied but the way her arms were crossed and judging by the fact her skin was paler Tony knew she wasn't.

Tony kept his eyes on the road as he grabbed a spare jacket from the back seat of his car and threw it to her. "Spill anything on it and you're paying for dry cleaning."

Ziva laughed as she pulled it on. They arrived at the restaurant and Palmer and Abby were already out the front.

"Where's McGee?" Tony asked as they had gotten out of the car and reached the entrance.

"Inside grabbing us a table." Abby replied as she pulled Tony into a hug.

McGee returned greeting Ziva and Tony and then pointed inside. "Got us a table next to the dance floor."

It was a nice little restaurant with live music and a dance floor and they went there often.

"How were your mothers' days?" Palmer asked as he sat down in between McGee and Abby.

McGee talked about something that happened at his families barbeque and everyone laughed, Abby explained how her mother had enjoyed the spa and wanted to go more often, Ziva told how she was cornered by one of her friends Aunts who knew all the gossip about the family and told Ziva absolutely everything and Palmer said he just took his mom to a nice quiet little restaurant and had lunch.

"Palmer is your life really that boring?" Tony asked.

"Not always Tony, I do have my shining moments." Palmer replied.

"Like when?" McGee asked.

Palmer shrugged. "I used to go out partying a lot and spent most of my nights at local clubs."

Abby laughed. "Used to? You should come out partying with me, and then we'll see if you could party."

Ziva grinned. "I'm not sure of your definition of partying Abby is ours. I went out with you once and I had a headache for the rest of the week."

Tony sat back and watched as everyone laughed and talked parties gone wrong. Yeah, he thought. This is my family.

NAVY NCIS

Monday morning came and Gibbs walked to his desk dumping his bag on the ground. His Director, Jenny came out of her office holding a green box with gloved hands.

"Jethro is Abby in her lab?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know." Gibbs replied. "Why?"

She held up the box. "I got a mothers day present, now I don't know but I'm pretty sure I'm not a mother."

Gibbs looked at the box and smiled. "What'd you get?"

The Director rolled her eyes. "I don't know Gibbs. Can you just give it to Abby when she gets in?"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." Gibbs replied but pulled on a pair of gloves before he took the package off her.

"Yeah, well just in case." Jenny replied. "I want it dusted for fingerprints and tested for any poisons." she said as she walked back into her office.

McGee walked in and looked at the package. "You forgot to give your mom her present boss?"

"I got to take it down to Abby." Gibbs replied.

"You want me to do it?" McGee offered.

"Nah, I'll go down." Gibbs placed the box into a plastic evidence bag he had in his desk and went down the elevator. "Abbs I need you to quickly dust and check this."

Abby who was listening to her music looked at the present curiously. "Jeez, who'd send a killer mother's day present?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't think its killer Abbs, but Directors orders. She got it as a present and as you know she doesn't have kids." Abby watched as Gibbs placed the box on the table. "Don't dust it though." he said as an after thought. "I'm pretty sure its perfume."

Abby pulled on some gloves and took the box out of the plastic. "I'll have to scan it first, in case it's a bomb."

"It ain't a bomb Abbs." Gibbs replied. "Can't you do a quick poison test or something?"

Abby carefully slid the lid off. "You're right, it isn't a bomb and its perfume." she then looked at Gibbs. "Are you growing psychic?"

"Were you out with, Tony, Palmer, McGee and Ziva last night?" he asked ignoring the psychic question.

"You are turning psychic." Abby replied. "Quickly tell me who am I going to marry?"

"The box Abby." Gibbs watched Abby pout and turn back to the box.

"I can do a quick poison test. It'll take an hour." Abby predicted.

Gibbs nodded. "I'll be back." he turned around and headed for the doors. "You're going to marry the guy that invented Caff Pow." he said at the door.

"Oh, could you bring one back? Please and thank you." Abby called out.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and disappeared for an hour before returning back to Abby with a Caff Pow in hand. "You found anything." Gibbs handed the drink to Abby.

"Yep." Abby replied. "Whoever bought this for The Director has an extremely good taste in perfume."

"No poison?" Gibbs asked.

"No poison." Abby replied. "Would you like it wrapped back up?"

"Yes please." Gibbs said and Abby placed everything back into the package.

Gibbs took it back upstairs and handed to The Director. "I didn't dust it but I'm telling you now, you got a great son." he left Jenny who was just staring at the package in awe.

DiNozzo was silent as he watched Gibbs hand the package back to Jenny and sat in his chair.

Coolest family in the world.

NCIS

Yes it's lame but it felt good to write it. I'm guessing you figured out who everyone was and if you didn't read over it.


End file.
